Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 1 (House)
House is the first episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KATHLEEN sings You Can't See Me. *KATHLEEN notices some nibbled fruit and she believes it was a mouse in the house. *CHARLI pretends to be a mouse in the house. *KELLIE and Chats furnish a dollhouse. *CHARLI sings about the bathroom. *NATHAN plays with a washing basket, he uses it as a house. *CHARLI pretends to be a snail. *TIM makes sounds with his rocking horse (Nathan), his clock (Kellie) and his door with bell (Kathleen). *CHARLI tidies up her clothes. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who wants to play in school, but sometimes her classmates (Nathan, Kathleen, and even Tim) don't want to, and she finds a way to play together. Gallery Kathleen You Can't See Me 2.png Kathleen S4 E1.png Charli S4 E1 1.png Kellie S4 E1.png Charli S4 E1 2.png Nathan S4 E1.png Charli S4 E1 3.png Tim S4 E1.png Charli S4 E1 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E1.png Songlets ;Filler song Wherever I look I see numbers and patterns Like how many letters in the alphabet A, B, C, D Or should I go backwards from Z? It's amazing just what I can see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) Just look around Tell me what you see (Try your luck but you won't see me) Everywhere you go there are things to count (Everywhere I go there are tricks about) How many houses in the street? (How many toes are on your feet?) I can count everything I see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) But there's one thing that I can't see (That's me!). ;Puzzles and patterns There's a mouse in my house In my house there's a mouse Eating food from my house There's an apple-eating mouse inside my house. In my house there's a mouse There's a mouse inside my house Eating food from my house There's an apple-eating mouse inside my house. ;Body move #01 I'm a mouse in the house I'm a mouse inside the house Scuttling around the house A nibbling twitching mouse inside the house. I'm a mouse in the house I'm a mouse inside the house Scuttling around the house A nibbling twitching mouse inside the house. ;Word play Here is a bath, where does it go? Which room's the right one, do you know? The lounge room for lounging, huh, the bedroom for sleep The bathroom for washing, splash splash, the kitchen where we eat, yum yum Here is a bath, where does it go? Which room's the right one, do you know? Here is a bed, where does it go? Which room's the right one, do you know? The lounge room for lounging, huh, the bedroom for sleep The bathroom for washing, splash splash, the kitchen where we eat, yum yum Here is a bed, where does it go? Which room's the right one, do you know? ;Body move #02 I can take a shower, I can brush my teeth I can clean my nails, scrubbing underneath I can dry my hair, give it lots of styles Pitter-patter across the tiles In the bathroom, in the bathroom I can wash and brush and splash and scrub In the bathroom, in the bathroom I just wanna stay forever and soak in the tub. ;Shapes in space Inside my home, squeezed in tight Snuggle and a-boggle to find a place that's right Jiggle and a-joggle and jiggle about Shimmy, shimmy, shake, that's what home's about. Inside my home, squeezed in tight Snuggle and a-boggle to find a place that's right Jiggle and a-joggle and jitter about Shimmy, shimmy, shake, that's what home's about. Inside my home, squeezed in tight Snuggle and a-boggle to find a place that's right Jiggle and a-joggle and jiggle about Shimmy, shimmy, shake, that's what home's about. ;Body move #03 My little shell is my home, I come out, so I can roam As I slide, slide, slide, I slide about 'cause I am a snail As I slide, slide, slide, leaving a silvery trail. My little shell is my home, I come out, so I can roam As I slide, slide, slide, I slide about 'cause I am a snail As I slide, slide, slide, leaving a silvery trail. ;Making music Come on, you have it what you're gonna do You're a rock 'n' roll horse, oh, oh, oh Everybody sing it, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak Everybody swing it back and forth I'm inside my, I'm in my musical house. Come on, you have it what you're gonna do You're a musical house, oh, oh, oh Everybody tick tock side to side Everybody rock it, back and forth I'm inside my, I'm in my musical house. ;Body move #04 Gonna tidy up today, gonna put it all away Gonna pick it up and sort it out Bend down, stand up, gonna fold my clothes and clean it all up Gonna tidy up my house, then I can play. Gonna tidy up today, gonna put it all away Gonna pick it up and sort it out Bend down, stand up, gonna fold my clothes and clean it all up Gonna tidy up today, then I can play. ;Sharing stories Let's play, play, play Through the day, day, day It's fun, fun, fun For everyone, let's play. I can't play, play, play With him this way I need someone To have some fun, fun, fun. I can't play, play, play With her this way I need someone To have some fun, fun, fun. Let's play, play, play Through the day, day, day It's fun, fun, fun For everyone, let's play. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kathleen's you can't see me Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about bathrooms Category:Ep about kitchens Category:Ep about rooms Category:Ep about bathtubs Category:Ep about tables Category:Ep about beds Category:Ep about baskets Category:Ep about turtles & tortoises Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about nests Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about snails Category:Ep about shells Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about clocks & watches Category:Ep about doors Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about a mess Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about school Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about cubby houses